Flash Facts: S01E12 "Crazy for You"
A look at the comic references and Easter eggs from last night's episode. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Welcome to Flash Facts, a new weekly column dedicated to discussing the various comic book references, Easter Eggs and other cool facts about The Flash, CW's new superhero show. While I'll attempt to be as thorough as possible, I'll definitely miss a reference here and there. If I miss something, feel free to comment or shoot me a Tweet at @OH_IGW, and I'll gladly add it in and credit you. If you enjoy this column, be sure to check out Arrow Annotations, which discusses similar references over on Arrow. peekabooPeek-a-Boo: This week's villain is Peek-a-Boo, a minor villain of the Flash who first appeared in 2002. Peek-a-Boo was created by Geoff Johns and Scott Kolins and first appeared in Flash #180. In the comics, Lashawn Baez discovered she was a metahuman with teleportation powers when she tried to donate her kidney to save her ailing father's life. Unable to give her own kidney, Baez tried to use her powers to find a new donor, and after that failed, she tried to sneak into a hospital to steal a kidny. Her inability to control her powers attracted the attention of the Flash and Cyborg, and she was defeated and incarcerated at Iron Heights after an intense battle. While the Flash advocated for her release, the warden refused, and Peek-a-Boo was only freed by accident when Gorilla Grodd attacked the prison. She reunited with her father right before he died, and turned herself into police custody after a second brief fight with the Flash. Peek-a-Boo was played by Britne Oldford, an actress best known for her roles on Skins and American Horror Story. Blackhawk Security - Peek-a-Boo and her boyfriend rob an armored vehicle belonging to Blackhawk Security. We covered the Blackhawks' connection to the comics in the Flash Facts for "Going Rogue" and the Arrow Annotations for "Trust But Verify" Barry's singing: As most of you are probably aware, Grant Gustin was an actor on Glee before signing up as Barry. So it's not a surprise he's good at singing. The Firestorm Matrix - We'll spend most of next week's column talking about Firestorm and Dr. Stein, but it's likely that Stein was carrying the Firestorm Matrix when he was hit with the wave of energy from the particle accelerator exploding. Linda Park - Linda Park makes her third(!) appearance in the Arrowverse. In the comics, Park is the girlfriend and eventual wife of Wally West, Barry's successor as the Flash. This is actually her third appearance in the Arrow/Flash universe. She previously appeared (played by Olivia Cheng) last season on Arrow and in The Flash's pilot episode reporting on the opening of the particle accelerator. "You're Not The Only One Good With Vibrations" - Cisco tells Hartley that he's also proficient with manipulating vibrations. Cisco. Vibrations. Vibe. It's a pretty obvious little wink there. Julius - The inmate who beat up Henry was played by Scott McNeil. McNeil is a voice actor whose credits include Annihilus on Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes, Wolverine in X-Men: Evolution, and Rattrap in Beast Wars: Transformers. Gorilla Grodd - Grodd is coming. We first discussed Grodd in the Flash Facts for "City of Heroes". And that's it for this week. Thanks for reading! Category:Flash Category:Grant Gustin Category:Scott McNeil Category:Britne Oldford Category:Britne Oldford/Episodes Category:Scott McNeil/Episodes Category:Scott McNeil/Actor Category:Britne Oldford/Actor Category:Olivia Cheng Category:Olivia Cheng/Actor Category:Olivia Cheng/Episodes Category:Crazy For You